


今天是5月20日

by WingK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 520的中文諧音是「我愛你」，這是個有關愛的日常片段。





	今天是5月20日

扭開水龍頭，克林特用剪得短短的指甲摳掉手上的灰土，順著水流沖進排水孔裡。日光室的地板總算是鋪好了，再來看看飯廳要不要改個格局，這樣採光才會好一點……  
屋子的男主人想著，隨手從洗手台上的櫥櫃裡拿出上次採購的最後一塊板狀巧克力，邊打量著自家飯廳格局邊撕開包裝。  
唰的一聲，一陣銀色的風颳過他的身邊。

「你沒有看見我來了嗎？」  
站在客廳的皮特洛笑得張狂，手裡抓著還帶包裝紙的甜點，甚至將它拿到了嘴邊。

克林特在他咬下去的那瞬間才說話：「那一半是給你的，小子。」  
男人晃了晃手中折了一半的板狀巧克力，剝下一小塊放到口中。


End file.
